New Surroundings
by Kal306
Summary: The gang's summer has arrived, and there's TONS of fun to be had. England, France. How could this get ANY better? This is a SEQUEL. You should read New Town New State New Name New Life FIRST so it'll make sense. Pairings: Fourtris, Sheke, Urlene, and Chrill. :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**If you've found this before having read the Prequel, New Town New Name New State New Life, then go back and read that first. There's 29 Chapters of AMAZINGNESS, and I really think you should read it. Plus… It's the prequel. READ IT FIRST!**

**If you are one of my AMAZING viewers from NTNSNNNL, WELCOME BACK! You're awesome, and I'm so happy that you liked my story enough to read the sequel. **

**If you're Lucy (A guest) then you are the BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD because you reviewed on almost EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER of NTNSNNNL. :)**

**Shout out to Apollo's Child and Anna C. Poseidon for helping me with the name, New Surroundings. Make sure to check them out! (If you're looking for Warriors or THG)**

**Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: You know it. ;)**

I lean on Tobias' shoulder as we wait for takeoff.

"Hey! Ten!" Uriah whispers behind us. I turn around.

"Ten?"

"Yeah! It's your couple name. Four plus Six? That's Ten." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, Uriah. I get it." He keeps going on and on, until I turn to the person sitting beside Uriah.

"How do you stand him?" I ask Marlene.

"I don't know," Marlene sighs.

"How does anyone stand him?" Christina asks from across the aisle.

"Who knows?" Asks Zeke from behind Christina.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Will says, from beside Christina.

"We're going to Paris! We're going to Paris!" Uriah yells, causing the people around us to glare, and whisper. Marlene rolls her eyes.

"Shut up Uri," she says, smiling.

"Leave all the talking to me, okay?" Everyone nods, agreeing. I do speak fluent French after all. I look around again, and see Uriah and Marlene sitting behind Tobias and I. Then there's the aisle, and the other couples. Christina and Will are across the aisle from Tobias and I, and Zeke and Shauna are across from Uriah and Marlene.

"Please take your seat, and wait for further instructions," the intercom says. We buckle our seatbelts, while Will gets out a book. I shake my head. Cough Erudite cough.

"Welcome to United Airlines. This is your Pilot speaking. The flight to Paris, France is approximately eight hours and fifty minutes. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight." The pilot finishes his mandatory speech, and the plane starts to move. I'm in the window seat, because Tobias didn't want to be. His fear, remember? The nose of the plane flies up, and we're aloft. Tobias stares out the window, watching the planet shrink beneath us, and then I feel his hand relaxing beneath mine. He glances at me, and then back out the window.

"We are flying," he announces.

"You've never been on a plane before?" He shakes his head.

"Look!" He half shouts, pointing at the window.

"Yeah," I say. "I see it. It looks like we're in an airplane."

**(A/N: TFIOS!) **

"No… I mean… It's amazing. Scary, maybe. But amazing." I smile at him, and rest my hand on his. Tobias puts his earbuds in, and watches some movie on his TV, so I do the same.

I must have fallen asleep, because I'm being shaken awake by Tobias.

"C'mon Tris. We're about to land." It's true, I can feel my ears filling with the stuff that happens when you go down in a plane.

"Here," I say, handing Tobias a piece of gum. "It helps," I say, before furiously chewing my own piece. He follows my lead, and when I can see that we're about to land, I grasp Tobias' hand. Hard. He winces in pain, and I tense up as we land.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, Tris." Tobias smiles, and I lean in to kiss him. We're inches apart. Centimetres. Millimetres. And then Uriah happens.

"Get a room!" He yells in our ears, and we jump back. The rest of our gang starts laughing, and I can't suppress a grin.

"You guys suck," I mutter under my breath.

"We weren't even touching," Tobias exclaims. Marlene scoffs.

"Sure," she says, sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Well. That answers that question"

"What question?" Marlene is obviously confused.

"The question I asked earlier, about how you can stand Uriah? Yeah. It's because you're alike. Both obnoxious." I smirk, and the rest of the group laughs. The only ones not laughing are Uriah and Marlene.

"Hey! Don't insult my girlfriend!" Uriah exclaims. "Or else. You'll have to go through me." I laugh.

"How intimidating," I smirk. Uriah pouts, while Marlene rubs his arm.

"You know I love you Uri. Mar." They grin, and try to hug me through the seat. No such luck. I smile, and stand up as the seatbelt sign turns off. We grab our bags, and walk through the airport.

"This is so cool!" Christina keeps on exclaiming. "I can't believe we're here all summer!"

"We're also going to London though, remember?" I remind my friends. They all nod, and we get to the luggage carousel. We wait for about ten minutes, and then we see Shauna's green bag first. Zeke grabs it, and Shauna pulls out the handle. Then Will's blue bag, Christina's pink one comes next. Mine, then Marlene's, then Uriah's, then Zeke's, then lastly Tobias' black one.

"All set?" I ask, putting my back purse's handles around the metal handle of my matching suitcase, so I can wheel it easier. Everyone nods, and we make our way out to find a taxi. We're staying at a very pristine hotel, called Hôtel Paris la Belle. It's right in the shopping district, and it has five stars!

"I can't believe it," Zeke says, in awe.

"Your parents really outdone themselves Chris," Marlene says, amazed. All Chris can do is nod, her mouth open as she looks around the high ceilinged room.

"We have two rooms," Christina says when she comes back from the check in desk. "How should we split it up?"

"Boys and girls?" Marlene asks. We all nod, and make our way up to rooms 1004 and 1005. The girls enter room 1004 and the guys go to 1005.

"Hey look!" Christina squeals. "The rooms have a door between them!" We open it, and see that the guys must have had the same idea, because the other door is already open.

"Why hello there neighbors," Uriah smirks from where he's laying on a twin bed by the window. I roll my eyes, and go sit on the bed Tobias has put his black bag on.

"Hey," He whispers.

"Hey," I whisper back, before getting up. "I'm going back. I need to get organized," I say, before going back to the room, and snatching the bed by the window. I set my bag at the foot, and put my horse book and sketchbook on the nightstand. There are four twin beds, each with their own nightstand and chest at the foot. The bathroom has a really deep bathtub, and it's big too. The bathroom could fit an army, with marble counters and floor to ceiling mirrors. It's breathtakingly beautiful. The girls join me in the room.

"Look at that bath," Christina says.

"Look at the mirrors," Marlene adds.

"Look at the whole thing! I mean… Room service? Floor to ceiling mirrors? A TV the size of the wall?" Shauna points to the wall, where there is in fact a TV across from the beds that looks like it could be used in a Theater. "It's amazing. I can't believe your parents could afford this for us! For over a month! And we can do whatever we want!" Christina smiles.

"They are rich after all," Christina says.

We all laugh, and get settled in to the new surroundings.

**Below is a contest to see what Shauna's kid's gender and name should be. The person whose name combination I like the best will get a shout out in Chapter 3 of New Surroundings. :) **

**What should the sex be? What should the first name be? What should be the MIDDLE name be?**

**Tell me in a review, or a PM! In the review(OR PM), say the following things: First Name, Middle name, Gender. Choose the names from the lists below. BTW, the last name is Pedrad. **

**Boy;**

**First Name:**

**Colton**

**Dylan**

**Miles**

**Aaron**

**Middle Name:**

**Uriah**

**Hunter**

**James**

**Finn**

**Girl;**

**First Name:**

**Aurora **

**Isabella**

**Michelle **

**Tera **

**Middle Name: **

**Grace**

**Lara**

**Lynn**

**Marlene**

**Julia**

**Good luck! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and shit on the chapter! :)**

"Did I ever actually tell you when the baby's due?" Shauna asks, hands on her huge stomach.

"No!" We squeal. The girls are sitting on a bench across from the hotel, shopping bags in hand.

"Two weeks," She says, excited and nervous.

"Whoa whoa! We're going to be IN FRANCE!" Marlene practically freaks out at Shauna, who's sitting on the bench with a tub of cookies and cream ice cream.

"I know… I didn't think it through very well…" She then bursts out crying. Zeke somehow has a telepathic thing where he knows that something's wrong, and he comes rushing across the busy street to Shauna.

"What's wrong love?" He asks, sitting down beside her and hugging her into him.

"Our kid… She's going to be born here. In France. I just… I wanted to be here with you guys. I didn't want to miss out on the last moments of freedom before we part ways." I sigh.

"Your parents know right?" I ask.

"Of course! They're okay with it." I nod. "Then we're okay with it too." I smile at our nervous friend, and she weakly smiles back.

"Think of it this way," I say. "She'll have a French Passport, AND an American passport. She could come to France and live here! That would be an amazing experience for her!" Shauna nods.

"Thanks Tris," She says.

"No probs."

"Do you want to come back to the hotel?" Zeke asks, and Shauna nods weakly. Zeke stands up, and helps his pregnant girlfriend across the street and back into the hotel.

"Who wants to go back to shopping?" Christina asks, pointing to the shops we haven't conquered yet. I roll me eyes.

"I think I'm going to go back to the hotel," I say. We've been in Paris for a week, and I want to go back to the Eiffel tower. My friends nod, not paying attention. I can see them staring at a pair of shoes in the window. I smile, and go across the street to the Hotel. I get to the room, and take a quick shower. When I get out, I get dressed in black high waisted shorts, a black tank top, and my black converse high tops. I go through the door to the guy's room, and smile. Shauna's lying on Zeke's bed by the bathroom, and Tobias and Zeke are sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty.

"Really guys?" I ask.

"Really. We were gonna come and see you guys but then we saw you were shopping, and…" Zeke shudders, and Shauna and I laugh.

"Where are Will and Uriah?" I ask, looking around the room.

"They went downstairs. They were hungry." I smile.

"What happened to Room Service?" I ask. Tobias and Zeke shrug.

"It's so beautiful," I smile, and look out over Paris. He nods, and pulls me into him, resting his head on my head.

"Doesn't this scare you?" I ask. "You know… Heights?" He nods. I can feel it.

"Yes. But I've learned to control my fear. Conquer it. When I act, I ignore it. Pretend it doesn't exist. It's the only thing keeping me going right now. Except on thing." He turns me to him, and kisses me. "You are a fabulous distraction," he whispers against my lips. I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I think I'm in love with you," He says. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you though."

"That's sensible of you. Maybe we should find you some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." He laughs, and it rumbles in his chest.

"Maybe I already know, and I just don't want to scare you."

"Then you should know better," I whisper.

"Fine. I love you," He says. I smile.

"I love you too." We kiss and it's amazing. The Eiffel Tower, Paris, Love, Light, Laughs…

It's the thing the girl wishes for.

I wake up the next morning, and open my eyes. The view is amazing out the window, and I stare out at the busy streets. We've been here for a week and it still doesn't get old. The doors are open to the guy's room, and I look through the door to see Uriah lying in the bed by the window. The weird thing is… There's someone else there. I stand up, and look into the room. I see Marlene's peaceful face lying beside Uriah, and smile. Aww! I turn away from the guy's room, and go to the bathroom. I strip down, and get in the water, letting the scalding water flow down my back. I finish washing myself, and step out of the shower, putting on a black skater skirt, a loose black WE day shirt, and I also put the raven necklace that Tobias got me all that time ago. I step out of the bathroom, and Christina's standing there.

"Took you long enough! You took so long in there, Marlene went and used the guy's bathroom!"

"That's not news, Chrissy." I sound bored. "She's been using that bathroom since week one," I say. It's true. Since she's been sleeping in the guy's room, with Uriah, she's been using their bathroom more and more. The guys hate it, because we take so long, but oh well. She rolls her eyes, and struts into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. I walk out, into the main part of the room. Shauna's sitting on her bed, arms resting on her huge stomach, reading a parenting book. I sit down, on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," I smile. She smiles back, and puts her book down. "How are you?" I ask, gesturing to her stomach.

"Oh I'm grand. I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up, my friend," She quotes. I smile, and we both laugh. Zeke comes in, and smiles.

"What's up, buttercup?" Zeke asks, sitting on Marlene's empty bed.

"Not much," I answer, winking at Shauna. "Girl shit." Zeke nods, and stands up quickly.

"Then… I'll see you later…" he rushes off quickly, and Shauna and I laugh like there's no tomorrow. Marlene's the next one to come in.

"Hey gurl," Shauna and I say together.

"Hey," Marlene answers, with a smile. "Whatcha want to do today?"

"Not sure…" I answer, and stand up. I'm going to go see how Four's doing. Marlene nods, and Shauna smiles weakly.

"Hey Tris? I need the bathroom. Can you help me?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course," I answer, and help her into the guy's room. She goes into the bathroom, and I sit on the couch with Tobias.

"Whatcha playing?" I ask, pointing to the TV, where he and Uriah are playing a video game.

"Counterinsurgence 2: The Price of Dawn," he answers, and I gasp.

"The Price of Dawn?" I'm speechless.

"Marlene!" I yell. "C'mere!" She races in, and rushes over to me.

"What's up?" She asks.

"They're playing Counterincergence 2: The Price of Dawn!" I shout.

"TFIOS?" She asks. I nod, and we start jumping around in a circle. They created the game! We're in the middle of our fangirling, when I hear a groan coming from the bathroom.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask, stopping my jumping with Marlene, and getting Tobias to shut the sound off the game. The groan comes again, and I run over to the bathroom.

"Shauna?" I ask. The groan comes again. Zeke races over from his spot on his bed, where he'd been listening to music.

"Help…" Shauna whimpers. I open the door, and race over to her. "My water broke," she says, and almost collapses on the floor, but Zeke catches her just in time.

"Call the hospital," I say, and throw Uriah a phone. He rings them up, while I throw another phone to Christina, and she calls a taxi. I grab Shauna's bag, and race out the door. The taxi comes, just in time, and I jump into the front seat, with Zeke and Shauna in the back. Our friends will come soon after.

We make it to the hospital, and Shauna automatically gets whisked away, Zeke following right behind. I sigh, and sit in the waiting room. The others should be here soon.

I wait

And wait

And wait

And wait

After at least a couple hours, everyone's here, and the nurse comes out.

"Les amies de Shauna et Zeke?" The nurse asks. I stand up quickly.

"Oui," I say.

"Venez , venez , les parents veulent vous voir," the nurse says.

"What did she say?" Christina asks.

"Well," I answer. "First, she said 'Shauna and Zeke's friends?', and then she said 'come come, the parents want to see you'." My friends nod, and stand. The nurse shows us to the room, and we enter.

**What should the sex be? What should the first name be? What should be the MIDDLE name be? The person who's combo I like best will get a shoutout next chapter! :)**

**Tell me in a review, or a PM! In the review(OR PM), say the following things: First Name, Middle name, Gender. Choose the names from the lists below. BTW, the last name is Pedrad. **

_**Boy; /**_

**First Name:**

**Colton /**

**Dylan**

**Miles /**

**Aaron /**

**Middle Name:**

**Uriah /**

**Hunter/**

**James /**

**Finn /**

_**Girl; /**_

**First Name:**

**Aurora / **

**Isabella /**

**Michelle /**

**Tera /**

**Middle Name: **

**Grace /**

**Lara **

**Lynn /**

**Marlene /**

**Julia /**

**Those are the votes for right now! Keep voting, but this is your last chapter. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the length between updates! I've been crazy busy with school starting up again and shit! **

**This isn't the best update ever, but I want you to tell me what you want them to do with their last week in Paris, before they go to London. **

**New Surroundings is going to be probably shorter than anything else, because it is just two months, not a full ten. **

**Disclaimer: You got it, right?**

We enter the room, and Shauna is lying on the bed with Zeke sitting on a stool beside her. In Shauna's arms is a little bundle, and all I can see from the door is the blanket surrounding the child. Zeke motions for us to enter, and Uriah goes first.

"It's a girl," Zeke whispers, smiling. We all grin, and I see some money being passed around. Uriah hands some over to Will, and Marlene hands some to Uriah. I snort. Immature…

"What's her name?" Marlene asks, going to Shauna's side.

"Aurora Grace," Shauna answers, smiling from ear to ear. We all smile, and come even closer. Aurora Grace gets passed around, and eventually goes back to Zeke, who passes her to Shauna. We all hang out and talk for a while, until Shauna starts to fall asleep.

"We should go…" Marlene says from her seat on the foot of Shauna's bed. She stands up, and we all follow her out of the room and into the empty hallway. I yawn, and lean into Tobias' warm chest. He puts his arms around me, and I smile up at him. He smiles back. We walk out of the hospital and into the drizzle together.

"Tired?" He asks, as I yawn for the umpteenth time. I nod, and close my eyes, leaning into him again.

"Dude!" Uriah exclaims. "It's the middle of the day, and we've been here for three weeks!" I roll my eyes.

"Asshat," I mutter under my breath. Christina chuckles, and Uriah scowls. "I didn't get enough sleep last night okay?" I defend myself. Uriah just shrugs, and looks away.

"Can you take me home?" I ask Tobias. He nods. We hop in a waiting taxi, and I lie down in the backseat, head in Tobias' lap. He tells the driver the address, and we drive.

I wake up in the familiar hotel room, but there's something different. The world outside the huge windows is black, and there's a bed pushed up against my own, with a sleeping shape in it. I make myself sit up, and look over at the body beside me. It's the familiar shape of my boyfriend, he's so peaceful when asleep. I smile, and roll back over to check the time. The clock says 5:36. I groan. WHY? Why did I have to wake up? I look around, and notice that the other two beds in the room are pushed together, and Uriah and Marlene are nowhere to be seen. Christina and Will occupy the beds beside mine. Zeke and Shauna are still in the hospital, and I suppose Uriah and Marlene must be in the other room. I grab my iPhone and earbuds from beside my bed, and put on Netflix. I put on Season 8 Episode 7 of How I Met Your Mother, and close my eyes. Maybe I can get some more sleep…

When I wake up again, the room is empty. I groggily sit up, and hear blowing up noises coming from the adjoining room, the door closed between. I get up, and look down. I'm still wearing my jeans and sweater from yesterday, so I strip down and put on a sports bra, and my plaid pajama pants. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail, and, still wiping sleep from my eyes, I walk into the other room.

"The zombie is alive!" Uriah exclaims from where he's lying on his bed, Marlene snuggling up beside him. Everyone laughs, including me, and I sit beside Christina on the couch. Will and Tobias are playing Call of Duty, and I smirk.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you play a video game, Will," I joke, and Will rolls his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," he says sarcastically.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Uriah asks. I shrug.

"Hang out. Wait until Zeke and Shauna come back with Aurora." Everyone nods, and I get up. I grab my sweater and pull on Converse.

"I'm going down for a frap. Anyone wanna come?" I ask, grabbing my wallet.

"No thanks," Christina answers. "But would you mind getting me one of whatever you're getting?" I nod, and leave the room, going down the elevator to the lobby. The lobby has a Starbucks, so I run over and wait in the short line. I say my order, and name, and they give me my coffee. I go back upstairs, and now Christina is playing Marlene, so I sit the coffee on the table.

"Thanks," Christina says, before going back to the game. I smirk, and sit on Tobias' lap.

"Hey," he whispers, and kisses me. I smile into the kiss, and we pull away when Uriah throws an extra controller at us.

"Go away Uriah," I yell, and take off my Converse. We all laugh, and that's how we spend our last moments of silence before the baby.

Laughing. Talking. Kissing.

**Review what you think should happen, and… yeah. :) **

**I'm kinda stuck for ideas on what they should do, so… Review what you think should happen, and sorry for the sucky chapter!**

**I'm sorry if my fluff writing kinda sucks, I'm no good at that shit. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is super bad. It's also really short. I'm so sorry! I just wanted it to end a certain way, and this was the only way I could make sure it ended like that. **

**Disclaimer: Hey, Uri? Do you wanna do the honours?  
Uriah: of course, m'lady! **

**Me: Really Uriah? M'lady? No. Just no. Get on with it!**

**Uriah: The great and amazing Catrieona Rose DOES NOT own me. Veronica Roth does. **

**HAPPY READING!**

I laugh, leaning into Tobias as the elevator climbs in height up to the rooms. We completely ditched the others, so they're either waiting at the bottom for an elevator, or else they're climbing the stairs. We get to the rooms, and Four unlocks the guy's one. We enter, but then stop.

"Why hello there son." I gasp, as Tobias pushes me behind him.

"Marcus," Tobias practically spits out the name, like he has a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's no way to treat your father," he says.

"You are no father," I say, as Tobias says "How did you find me?" Marcus completely ignores Tobias, and looks at me. It's like he didn't notice me, and when he does he doesn't like what he sees.

"Who is this, son?"

"My girlfriend," Tobias says bravely. I find his hand and grab it, so he remembers I'm there.

"Her?" Marcus looks mad. "You could do so much better!" Marcus moves forwards, like he's going to come and inspect me, but we move backwards. I can hear the elevator opening at the end of the hall. SHIT. I squeeze Tobias' hand, and rush over to where the door is opening. Our friends come out, and when they see me, they fake glare. I just smile, and turn to see the guy's room door is closed. I sigh in relief. Zeke goes to open the door, but I stop him.

"Wait. Could you guys go in our room for now?" I ask, pointing to the girl's room. Everyone nods.

"I need to get some stuff for Aurora though…" Shauna says, looking down at the girl in her arms. I smile at Aurora, and look back at Shauna.

"I'll get it," I say, and lead them into the girl's room. They all make themselves comfortable, and turn on the TV. I sigh, and go through the partition. Marcus and Tobias are in the middle of a fight, but they stop when they hear the door close behind me. I slowly walk across the room, making sure to keep my eyes on Marcus the whole time, and grab some stuff for Aurora.

"Did you get her PREGNANT?" Marcus shouts. Tobias glares at him.

"NO!" He yells back.

"It's for one of our friends," I say, as I walk back to the other room. They continue to fight, and I go back to the other room.

"Here, Shauna," I say, handing the stuff to Shauna.

"Thanks Tris," she says gratefully. I smile sadly back, and quietly go back to the guys room, and just in time. I run in front of Tobias, and all I feel is white hot pain curling around my right wrist. I scream out, and Tobias catches me as I collapse. He sets me on the floor, and I'm faintly aware of him punching Marcus, and telling him to get out. Our friends come rushing in, and I

**No, that isn't a mistake, I meant for the chapter to end in the middle of a sentence. AIA! XD  
I just wanted to say that my last chapter only got one review. The sooner I update depends on the number of reviews, because all of the AMAZING feedback is what makes me know I want to continue to write. Without it… My confidence in myself goes down, and it makes me write slower, so there are fewer updates, and the updates are SUPER far apart. **

**PLEASE! If you want the story to continue… I need to know that people WANT me to continue. Get it?  
**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I just start by saying THE LAST CHAPTER GOT FIFTEEN FUCKING REVIEWS! That's about double the average amount of reviews per chapter! **

**I fucking love you guys…**

**This is the last chapter plus a bit more, but in Tobias' POV. Hope you like it! I do need some ideas, though. And I also need some T or D's for next chapter… **

**Also, I'm making them go to London at some point… Tell me what they should do there, and when they should go… :)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Chris!**

**Christina: Hey gurl!**

**Me: Wanna do the honours?**

**Christina: I'd love to!**

**Me: Great! Go for it, then. **

**Christina: This lovely author doesn't own the rights to Divergent, bitches!**

**Me: Language, Christina, language!**

**Christina: Sorry, Cat…**

Tobias POV

"Why hello there son," a voice says, his face hidden in shadows. _Marcus. _What is he doing here?

"Marcus," I spit out his name, and quickly shove Tris behind me. I know she can take care of herself, but I also know what Marcus is capable of.

"That's no way to treat your father," he says.

"You are no father," I hear Tris say, through the buzzing in my ears. "How did you find me?" Marcus completely ignores me, and instead his vicious gaze locks on Tris.

"Who is this, son?"

"My girlfriend," I say with a glare. Tris manages to find my hand, and she grabs it.

"Her?" Marcus looks mad. "You could do so much better!" Marcus moves forwards, like he's going to come and inspect me, but we move backwards. I hear the elevator door open, and I know Tris does as well, because she darts off to intercept our friends. I breathe out a sigh of relief. I don't want them to find out. Or at least… Not like this.

I manage to get Marcus to move into the room, and I close the door behind us.

"Why are you here?" I glare at the man who hides under a mask of selflessness. But really… He's just a cold hearted bitch. He smiles, but on him… It doesn't look right. To most people, it would look caring, the way a leader of a government should look. But I know better. I know that behind his mask, he doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"Oh, Tobias… You don't get it do you?" He laughs, but it doesn't sound happy like it should. Instead it sounds like a hyena. A hyena who's about to strike.

"Stop speaking in riddles. Tell me why you're here," I say, never letting my guard down.

"I'm here… Because you're happy. Since you killed your moth-"

"Don't go blaming my mother's death on me!" I interrupt, yelling. Just at that moment, Tris comes back in the room. Marcus stops yelling, and watches her cross the room. I notice she always has an eye on him. Smart girl. She picks up some of Aurora's stuff, and is making her way back across the room, when Marcus decides to interrupt the silence.

"Did you get her PREGNANT?" He yells.

"NO," I yell back. I'm about to continue, when Tris beats me to it.

"It's for one of our friends," She says, and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Marcus goes back to yelling, and then…

"This is for your own good, Tobias," he says, lifting up his belt. It comes down, down, I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain.

It doesn't come.

And then I hear Tris scream.

I catch her as she falls, but it must have hurt so much that she blacks out.

"OUT!" I yell at Marcus, and he leaves. My friends crowd around us, and we manage to get her to the hospital.

Why did she faint?

It's been two hours, and I'm pacing the hospital waiting room, wondering how she is. Finally, a nurse comes out.

"Are you related to Ms. Prior?" She asks, with a strong French accent.

"I'm her boyfriend," I say, coming to a halt. Our friends look up at the nurse, hope in their eyes.

"She's awake," the nurse says. I grin, and start to move towards the nurse. "One more thing," she says. "While she was asleep, she was muttering a name under her breath. Then, when she came to, she yelled the name out louder, asking for this one person. Are any of you Tobias?" The nurse asks. Oh, shit. I take a deep breath, and turn to my friends.

"I don't-"Uriah starts to say, but I interrupt him.

"That's me," I say, and move towards the nurse again. She nods, and leads me to Tris' room. She's sitting up, playing with her hair when I walk in, but when she hears someone come in, she looks up. When she sees me, her face lights up. I see the nurse smile out of my peripheral vision, before she leaves us alone. I run up to Tris' bed, and hug her to me.

"You didn't have to do that," I whisper.

"Yes, I did Tobias," she says. "I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you again. It's not fair." I look into her eyes, and smile.

"I love you," I say, and sit on the chair beside her bed, taking her smaller hands in mine as I go. She smiles back, and leans in for a kiss. Just before our lips brush, she whispers,

"I love you too." We make out for a while, and then we are forced apart by two pairs of arms, working to pull us. I look up, and we both glare at the faces of Uriah and Zeke.

"How long were you guys standing there for?" Tris asks, annoyed.

"About five minutes," Christina answers. "Why?" Tris reaches behind her, and grabs her pillow, before chucking it at our friends. It hits Christina and Will, and the people who don't get hit end up on the floor anyway, because we all start laughing.

The nurse must think something's wrong, because she comes rushing in, but when she sees us all laughing she smiles and shakes her head.

"You can go whenever, Ms. Prior, just so long as you get someone to sign you out." Tris nods, and we calm ourselves down. I smile at Tris, and help her up. We walk out of the room, our friends following, still chuckling. Tris is kind of leaning on me as we walk out, and I put my arm around her waist. I sign the papers, and the eight of us walk out of the hospital, and out to catch the bus.

We get back to the hotel, and we're all sitting around on the beds, couches, and the floor of the guy's room. Shauna and Zeke are lying on Zeke's bed, admiring their beautiful daughter. I look over at them from where I'm sitting on the couch, Tris' head in my lap as she lies on the couch. She looks over at them as well, and smiles.

"So… Four…" Uriah says, breaking the silence. "Care to explain why we've been in the hospital all day?" He sounds kind of hostile, and Marlene elbows him in the ribs. I sigh. I knew this was coming, I just didn't want it to happen now. I wanted time to figure out what I'm going to say. Oh well.

Tris POV

Tobias looks really uncomfortable with Uriah's question. He takes a deep breath, and looks around at our friends.

"That… That was my father," he says. The girls gasp. I smile encouragingly up at him, and he grabs my hand.

"When I was about nine… My mother died." He pauses. Everyone already knew that, so they don't look surprised. "Or so I thought at the time." I gasp. What? He didn't tell me his mom was actually ALIVE!

"I found out just before Tris came, that she actually ran away. She got in touch with me, telling her that she was in New York, and that I could go and live with her. For a while, I thought about it. I was going to leave at Winter Break. And then…" He looks down at me. "Tris came." All the girls say AWWWW, while Uriah pretends to barf. I smile up at him.

"But… Why did your mom leave?" Marlene whispers. I sit up. I know what's coming. He turns around, so he's facing away from our friends, and takes off his shirt. All our friends gasp.

"He beat her first. Then, when she left, he blamed me, so he started to beat me instead." He puts his shirt back on, and I lie back down. He hides his head in his hands.

"Tobias," I mouth. "You don't have to tell them everything." He shakes his head.

"Yes I do," He whispers back. "They already know the rest." That is true… It's my fault, because I didn't ask for Four at the hospital, I asked for Tobias. It doesn't seem like he blames me though.

"So…" Zeke says. "Tobias is your real name?" Tobias nods, and sighs.

"But… Don't call me that. To you guys… I'm still Four." All our friends nod vigorously, and Tobias smirks. I smile up at him, and pull his head down to mine.

"I'm so proud of you Tobias," I whisper in his ear, and smile. Christina squeals to my left.

"OMG Tris! You totally knew all that already!" She squeals. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, except for the part about his Mom actually being alive," I say. This causes the other two girls to join Christina's squealing, but Aurora waking up shuts them all up.

"Dammit guys!" Zeke says, laughing. "She just fell asleep!" Christina and Mar look kind of guilty, and I just laugh.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Uriah yells. I groan and roll my eyes.

REALLY URIAH?

**Well? What did y'all think? **

**Also, I'm in the middle of writing a 'Four gets Tris pregnant and then has to leave' story. Would anyone of my AWESOME readers read a story of mine like that? Review what you think. **

**The next chapter is, as you know, T or D. Review different truth or dares, and maybe your shall be chosen. XD  
Well… Now I'm gonna go eat. Maybe there are cookies in the cupboard…. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Th**anksgiving! I know for many of you, it's not Thanksgiving… But I'm from Canada. :) SO HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
Disclaimer: You got it by now, right? :)**

**Enjoy!**

Tris POV

I groan. Truth or Dare? Don't we play that enough as it is?

"Just nothing to get Zeke or me drunk," Shauna says, standing up and taking Aurora into the other room so she isn't alarmed or awakened by our game.

"Zeke, bro! Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks his brother. Zeke doesn't hesitate, and answers with,

"Throw me a dare lil bro." Uriah smirks, and does a really fake evil laugh.

"I dare you to let me make you a mystery drink, and you have to have the whole thing," Uriah states, cheerful. Zeke hesitates for a second, but finally agrees to the dare. Uriah grins, and goes into the bathroom. We hear the tap running, and exclamations of 'shit,' or the occasional 'fuck!' before Uriah emerges, a weird brow coloured 'drink' in his hand. Zeke shakily takes the concoction from his brother, and chugs. When he's finished, he runs into the bathroom, and we can hear him vomiting. Meanwhile, we're all rolling around on the floor.

"What was in that?" Will laughs.

"Tap water, toothpaste, I let a sock sit in it for a bit, hot sauce," Uriah goes on and on.

"Hot sauce?" Shauna asks.

"Don't ask," Uriah answers, grinning. Shauna just smiles, and shakes her head. We laugh and laugh, until eventually, Zeke reappears from the bathroom.

"Chris," Zeke says, turning to Christina, who's still rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. Christina gulps.

"Truth," she says. Smart girl.

"How far have you and William gone?" Zeke is such an evil little bastard… Both Will and Christina are beet red. Obviously she can't take off her shirt, everyone would know, so that means she has to tell.

"Sex," She whispers under her breath. I almost can't hear her, and I'm right next to her.

"What was that?" Zeke asks innocently. I can tell he heard her, he's just being a dumbshit.

"Sex," Christina says again, a bit louder this time.

"One more time?" Zeke is so evil…

"Sex!" Christina almost yells it, and we all start laughing. Poor Christina…

"So… Tris…" Oh, shit.

"Dare," I mutter. Christina grins evilly. Oh god. What have I done?

"Strip down to your underwear and sit on Four's lap until you get called again." I glare at Christina, but take off my clothes. Thank god I decided to wear my dark read lingerie… I scoot over so I'm sitting on Tobias' lap, and snuggle into his chest. He wraps his arms around me, and rests his head on mine. I reach up to whisper in his ear.

"Hey can I call you Tobias? They know the name now." He hesitates for a second, and then nods.

"I like it when you say my name Trissy," He whispers, sending shivers down my spine. He smirks, and I glare at him jokingly.

"He stop it with the whispers," Christina says loudly. I roll my eyes, and turn to Will.

"Will? T or D?" He glares at me. I can tell he's unsure of what to pick, so I smile innocently back.

"Dare," he answers, a bit wary.

"I dare you to… Go to the door that Uriah picks, and when someone answers, tell them the stripper they ordered has arrived." Will gulps. "Also, if no one's there, you have to keep finding a door until someone answers." He hesitates, and then stands.

"C'mon, Uriah." Uriah grins, and leads Will out into the hall, choosing the one at the end of the corridor. Will swallows, and knocks. No one answers, so he moves on to the next one. Someone answers this one, a girl about 25, in her pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Hey pretty lady," Will says, trying to be seductive. "I'm the stripper you ordered." The girl looks quickly into the room, and turns back to Will.

"Can you come back around nine?" She asks. "My boyfriend should be leaving around then." Will nods, and turns back to us. We're all laughing our heads off. It's hilarious. Even Tobias is chuckling a little. We get back in the room, and Will challenges Tobias, and he says Truth.

"Rate all the girls in this room on a scale of one to ten, one being eww and ten being omg drop dead gorgeous."

"Tris is a ten, Shauna is an eight, Marlene is an eight, and Christina's an eight." I smile up at Tobias, and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Christina." Tobias says.

"Throw me a dare," She answers.

"Dare you to let Zeke and Uriah give you a makeover. And you have to keep it on for the whole game." Christina shudders, and throws her shirt at Tobias. Also known as… Me.

"Thanks a lot Chris," I say. She rolls her eyes, and turns to Mar.

"T or D?" She asks.

"Ummm… Dare."

"I dare you to… Play 7 minutes in heaven with Uriah." Marlene shrugs, and grabs Uriah's hand. They go into the closet, and we start the timer. The time flies by, and Christina's phone beeps.

"Let's go," Zeke whispers, pointing to the closet door. Christina smiles, and nods. The two of them tip toe over to the door, and open it quickly.

And… We all start laughing.

Marlene is up against the wall, no shirt on, while Uriah has no shirt on and his pants are unbuttoned.

"Damn you move fast!" Will exclaims, making us laugh even harder. The two blush, and make their way into the circle.

"Would you rather?" Shauna asks. "I'm kinda bored." We all agree, and Christina starts us off.

"Would you rather… Jump off a bridge, or get lost in Ancient Egypt?" Everyone says the thing about Egypt over the bridge.

Go figure.

**Okay, so… yeah. Not sure how many chapters this story is gonna have, but don't worry. I'm gonna post another story after this one, about Tris, Marlene, Uriah, Will, and Christina's senior year. This story should have 15 to 20 chapters, tops I think… So there's a long way to go yet. :)**

**What did you think? I always love feedback. If I don't get any comments, I don't know if anyone likes my story. If I don't know that, I don't update. SO REVIEW! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You got it. **

"I can't believe we're going to London!" Uriah exclaims.

"About that…" Shauna seems sad. "Zeke and I are staying here."

"What?" Uriah seems shocked.

"We don't want to travel with Aurora just yet, so we're gonna stay here for the remainder of summer break," Shauna says, rocking Aurora to get her to sleep.

It's a week after our truth or dare game, and we're leaving for London in three days.

"I can't believe there's only three and a half weeks of break left!" I say, trying to get away from the sad topic of Zeke and Shauna. Christina nods, she must get what I'm trying to do. The others don't get it so much though.

"If we don't have that much more time together… We should do something as a family," Will says. That is true. We might not be all related by blood, but we are a family. And we should do something together.

"We could drop Aurora off at the nursery downstairs," Marlene suggests. That might be smart. We might not want to bring her along. Everyone nods to Marlene's suggestion, and we make our way downstairs.

"We could go riding," Christina suggests when we're in the elevator. I nod vigorously. I haven't been riding all summer!

"That could be fun," Shauna says. Everyone agrees, so we drop Aurora off at the nursery, and walk over to the bus stop. We get on, and are on the bus for an hour and a half before it stops on a deserted road out in the country.

"The Ranch is that way," the driver points us down a gravel path. We nod our thanks, and hop out. After walking for about fifteen minutes, we come to the ranch.

"Let's go!" I exclaim, excited. I run up to the building, and knock. "We'd like to ride," I say to the woman who answers the door. She's wearing traditional English gear, and a smile. She seems nice. She nods, and lets us in.

"Have you ridden before?" She asks in a French accent. I nod, and all my friends shake their heads. "How much have you ridden?" she asks me, and I shrug.

"A lot," I answer. "I ride professionally." She nods, and smiles again. She leads us out to the riding ring, where there are eight horses saddled and ready to go. I look around, and see four arenas. The first one is empty, the second has the dressage letters, the third has jumps, and the fourth looks like a racing course.

"You start in this arena," she says, pointing to the empty one. "It's the warm up arena. After that, you can go to the racing one, but that's it." Everyone nods, and gets assigned a horse.

"If you can prove to be capable at the other stuff, you can ride in the other arenas, also, there's a vaulting ring over there," she says pointing to the area behind the four rings that I first noticed. I nod, and mount up. I start with a walk around the arena, before going into a trot. I do some figure eights, and stop, to watch my friends. Christina is walking around the arena, on a white dappled horse named Belle. She's a beauty all right. They seem to work so well together, horse and rider becoming one. You'd think she'd ridden before. I trot over to my best friend, and stop beside her.

"Are you sure you haven't ridden before?" She shakes her head. "You're a natural!" She smiles.

"Thanks," she says, blushing.

"You and Belle seem to flow," I say. I ride over to the entrance, and ask the woman if I can go to jumping. She nods, and opens the gate for me. I notice all the guys standing on the fence.

"Why aren't you guys riding?" I ask them.

"I'd prefer to keep both feet planted firmly on the ground," Zeke answers. I laugh as all the guys agree.

"You're feet aren't on the ground right now, you know that right?" Zeke looks down at his feet. I roll my eyes, and ride swiftly out of the arena, and into the jumping one.

I slow down, and look over at my friends. At some point during my rounds of the jumps, they stopped what they were doing so they could watch me. They all have looks of awe on their faces, the same looks they had the first time they watched my ride.

"You're really awesome," Christina says.

"Oh, shut up," I answer, blushing.

**I know, I know, filler chapter! I just don't know what to write! If you have any ideas, any at all, even if you don't think they're very good, I'd like to hear them. Also, I don't know if I've already told you this or not, but I'm gonna write another story, one about Tris being pregnant and Four having to leave, and then them finding each other years later. I'd like to know how many people would read it if I wrote it. :)**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You got it? Good. :)**

"Bye!" We yell to Shauna and Zeke as we leave them to go through customs.

"I still can't believe they're not coming with us," Uriah says, a frown on his face.

"They need to get Aurora an American Passport," I explain to him. He nods. We get to the front of the line, and go through security. We're all smiling and laughing, and talking about what we want to do when we get there.

"SHOPPING!" Christina yells, causing people around us to stare. Marlene laughs, and agrees.

"I want to go to the Tower," I say, Tobias nodding.

"Same," He says. I smile at him, and take his hand as we walk down the halls to our gate.

"I wanna eat," is all Uriah says, causing us all to laugh.

"The food in London isn't any different from back home," Marlene manages to get out, through her laughing.

"I know," Uriah says. "I mean right now. I'm starved." Will snorts.

"I don't think you're _starved,_" He clarifies. "Hungry maybe, but not starved."

"Erudite," Uriah coughs, causing Will to glare at him. "What?" He asks. "Did I say something?" We all laugh again, and Uriah, out of the blue, yells

"MCDONALDS!" And points to a McDonalds beside our gate. He starts to run, and we all watch him as he gets in line, and orders enough food to feed an army.

"Uriah? Sweetie?" Marlene pats Uriah's arm. "I think you need some help. We ate not an hour ago!" Uriah glares at his girlfriend, and starts on his fries. We sit beside him, and I manage to steal five fries, before Christina laughs, causing Uriah to notice.

"Look!" Will exclaims. "Our flight is boarding!" We look over, and sure enough there's a line in front of the entrance to the gate. We pick up our stuff, and run over to the line. Before long, we're on the plane. I'm sitting beside Tobias again, with Marlene and Uriah across the aisle, and Christina and Will behind us. The plane takes off, and I take Tobias' hand. I know how he gets when we're flying. He hates it, because of the height.

"Tris?" I hear Christina whispering from behind me. I turn in my seat to talk to her. The windows are black, and the lights are dimmed.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Has he said it yet?" She asks.

"Said what?" I ask, confused.

"That he loves you." She says it like it's obvious. I shake my head.

"No."

"Seriously?" She seems surprised. "You'd think he had!"

"Has Will?" I ask her. She shakes her head as well.

"Nada," She answers. I smile.

"Love you Chrissy." She smiles back.

"Love you too Trissy." We quietly laugh, not wanting to wake our sleeping boyfriends. I yawn.

"Good night Chrissy," I say, turning around, and resting my head on Tobias.

"'Night Tris," She answers, settling down as well.

I rub my eyes, waking up. The area outside is kind of bright, but it looks like the sun is just rising. I look up, and see Tobias' beautiful eyes.

"Good morning," I say, and reach up to kiss him.

"Morning beautiful," He replies.

"Awwww!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Christina staring at Tobias and I. I glare at her, and turn around. She laughs, making me pout at the seat in front of me.

"We're almost there," Tobias says, laughing at my expression. "About forty more minutes to go." I nod, and yawn. I'm even more tired now then I was when I fell asleep. I take Tobias' hand, and look across the aisle at Marlene and Uriah. Well, now I know why they've been so quiet. They're both asleep! I smile at the sight. They're so cute together.

"Please make sure your seat belts are securely fastened. We will be going to land very soon," The pilot says over the speakers. I sigh, and snuggle into Tobias. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses my temple. I close my eyes, wanting to savour the moment. I keep my eyes closed until I feel us going down, when I take Tobias' hand again. I know he hates landing, and to be honest, I hate it too.

The wheels hit the ground, and I relax. I didn't even know I was tense in the first place.

"Welcome to London. We will be arriving at the gate soon. Enjoy your stay."

**So… How did you like it? **

**OMG! Are any of you Percy Jackson fans? I know I am (GO PERCABETH!) and I'm reading The Blood of Olympus! IT'S THE BEAUTIFULSAWSENESS OF AMAZING! **

**Anyway! **

**I wanted to say something that I'm calling a quote, although I know it's really not one, as I am the one who is saying this. **

**There is a big difference between want and need, although most people don't know it. The difference is that I want death. But I need life. **

**So? What do you think?  
**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

**To a guest who reviewed to NTNSNNNL, named Pathfinder, I'm not sure where Lynn is… And I totally agree that her name is AMAZEBALLS! Holy Hephaestus… Did I really just say Amazeballs? I am going crazy. One other thing… Amazeballs is in my laptop's dictionary apparently… It's so weird! But, getting back to the review, Um… When you see this, review so I know you've seen it. And thanks for the complement, it means a lot. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say anything?**

We laugh and push each other down the halls of The Hotel London, going towards our rooms. This time we have three, so we're doing one per couple. Tobias and I take 1046, Christina and Will take 1048, and Marlene and Uriah take 1050. Tobias and I walk into our room, and see that this building has the doors between the rooms as well. We open the one leading to Christina and Will's room, and I open it to see Christina's smiling face, inches from mine. I jump back, causing Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and Tobias all to laugh. I eventually join in.

"What do you want to do?" Christina asks, barging into Tobias and my room, and bouncing on the king sized bed.

"Sleep," I grumble, collapsing onto the bed beside Christina.

"Didn't you sleep on the plane," Uriah asks, leaning on the doorframe.

"She wouldn't let go of my arm," Tobias jokes. "She was cutting off my circulation." I fake glare at him, and he smirks.

"Stop it with the lovey dovey shit!" Uriah exclaims. "What are we gonna do?" I reach out my arms to Tobias, like I did to my mother as a little girl. Tobias smiles at me, and pulls me up off the bed. Once I'm in his arms, I wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, refusing to let go. He rolls his eyes, putting his hands under me, so I don't fall on my ass. I kiss him, and everyone around us disappears. Our problems, our friends, everything. Someone clears their throat behind me.

"We don't need to see you guys have sex," Christina states drily. I unwrap my legs from around Tobias and roll my eyes.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?" Uriah almost screams.

"SIGHTSEEING!" Christina yells back. He seems satisfied, and we all head out.

"Awww!" Someone squeals, waking me up. "They're so cute together!" I blink my eyes, trying to wipe the sleep away.

"What time is it?" I grumble, burrowing farther and farther into Tobias' warm embrace.

"About… ten thirty," Christina replies. I feel the foot of the bed dip down, Christina must be sitting on it. "I love it how, although the bed is huge, you guys take up, like, none of it." I roll my eyes, although she doesn't know that because my eyes are closed, and my face is shoved in Tobias' warm chest.

"Five more minutes," I mutter, as Christina chuckles.

"Fine. But only five." I smile, which she can't see, and I hear the door close, signifying that she's gone. I pull up my head, and look at Tobias, just to see him staring down at me, smiling. I smile back, and move up in the bed to kiss him.

"Morning sleepyhead," He says.

"Morning," I answer, moving closer to him, if that's even possible. Christina was right, we basically take up the space that Tobias takes up.

"I'm taking you out on a date," Tobias states, making me smile again. "Tomorrow." I nod, and he kisses me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"That is a surprise," He answers. I glare at him.

"Whatever," I mutter. "What should I wear?" I ask, a bit louder.

"Something… Cute," He answers.

"How cute?" I ask, moving closer to his lips.

"I'll tell Christina what I want," He answers, before closing the gap between our mouths.

"GUYS!" Someone yells from the door. We break apart, and see Christina, a look of disgust on her face. "Up. NOW!" I roll my eyes, and stand up, pulling Tobias up with me. I grab a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top, and go into the bathroom.

"Christina. Leave. Now." I point Christina to the door, and she leaves. I close the bathroom door, and change into my clothes, before exiting the bathroom. I stop in my tracks when I see Tobias. He's trying to find a shirt, and his former shirt is off. I tiptoe over to him, and sneak around to his front. I put my hands on his shoulders, and smile up at him. He smiles back, and pulls us closer, his hands sneaking around my waist.

"You're really hot," I whisper, smirking.

"You're beautiful," He whispers back, making me blush.

"No I'm not," I whisper back. "You don't have to lie." He sighs, and shakes his head.

"I'm not lying. I promise you that," He answers, and leans in. I do too, and our lips touch. Teasing him, I pull away, ducking out of his grasp.

"Put on a shirt," I smile, and leave the room, going to Will and Christina's. I sit in the armchair, since it's the only vacant spot. Christina's taking up the whole sofa by lying on it, her head in Will's lap as he plays Counterinsurgence 2. Apparently this hotel has it too. Uriah and Marlene are taking up the loveseat, Marlene resting her head on Uriah's shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Uriah asks, never tearing his eyes from the screen. "Having sex with Four?" I glare at him, a real glare, not a fake one. He just smirks, although he never saw my facial expression. At that moment, the door opens. Tobias comes through, and walks over to me.

"Can you get up?" He asks. I shake my head, smiling at him. He gets down on his knees, hands on the arm rests, and leans in close. "Please?" He asks.

"Make me," I whisper, my lips brushing his. He closes the gap, and we only break apart when I feel a pillow hitting my face.

"Get a room!" Christina yells. I roll my eyes, and pull away from Tobias. He picks me up, off the couch, so he's holding me bridle style, and sits in the chair I was just occupying, so my head is by one armrest, and my feet are hanging over the other.

"What do you want to do?" Marlene asks, tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Nothing," I answer, making Tobias chuckle. "I'm serious. I wanna sit here, order room service, and eat popcorn."

"Let's get started then."

**I know, I know. Horrid chapter. HOWEVER! Bear with me, the next couple chapters are FourTris fluff. :)**

**Also wanted to say how much each and every one of you are the best people ever. I just needed to say that, because sometimes I feel like people don't hear it enough. I know how it feels to be put down, never be perfect to those around them. I know them, I get them. I am them. **

**WOW That was deep! **

**Anyway, the point of that is that sometimes, the difference between life and death, is a simple 'I love you,' or 'you're awesome.' If you have someone special in your life, whether it's a parent, a guardian. A boyfriend, a girlfriend, a sibling, or a friend, there are depressed people all around you. Someone might seem all smiles on the outside, but they might be broken within. So… turn to your loved one. Say how you feel. **

**It's never too late. **

**Until they're gone.**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so fucking sorry about the lack of updates! I've been really depressed lately, and didn't have the urge to write like I normally do. However, the update's up now, and I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own the rights to Divergent. In my-**

**Tris: No you don't! **

**Me: You didn't let me finish! **

**Tris: Fine, go ahead.**

**Me: I own the rights to Divergent in my dreams. However, in reality, all rights go to Veronica Roth. And this, unfortunately, is reality. **

**HAPPY READING CUPCAKES! **

After five hours of being poked and prodded, Christina finally deems me ready for my date with Tobias, or Four as she calls him. It's super nice that they continue to call him that even though they all know his real name.

"Thank God!" I yell, causing Marlene and Christina to laugh.

"You know you love me," Christina grins.

"Don't be so sure," I glare at Christina, and she flinches. I smirk, and jump into my friend's arms. "Take me to my prince!" I yell. Marlene smirks, and drops me on my ass. I scream, and she laughs.

"I hate you Mar," I say, and she puts a hand out for me to take. I do, and I use it to pull myself up.

"Nice try," She says. "You can walk." I slouch down, looking at my feet. "Go on!" She adds. I smile, and walk to the door. I want to run, but I can't in these stupid heels. I turn to the two friends standing by my sides. I smile at them, **(This enter was intentional) **

And open the door to Christina and Will's room. The second the door opens, I see Tobias shoot up. His jaw hits the floor, and I feel heat rush to my face.

"Shall we?" He asks, holding out his arm for me to take.

"We shall," I answer, entwining my arm with his. We walk to the door and leave, into the elevator, and out on the busy streets of London.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." I glare at him.

"I hate surprises," I mutter, and he smirks.

"I know." We get down to the River Thames, and get on a boat.

"Tobias…" I whisper. "This is amazing." He takes my hands, and we smile.

"You're amazing." I blush again, and lean in to kiss him. Just before our lips touch, he whispers, "You're cute when you blush." This makes me blush more, and he chuckles. Our lips touch, and it's amazing. But it ends too soon. When he pulls away, he looks nervous.

"What's up?" I ask, worried. Did I do something wrong?

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."

"I love you too."

**I know, I know, it's the shortest chapter EVER! But, it's short because I wanted to leave it like that as the ending. I'll post the next chapter ASAP… :) I still can't believe New Surroundings is almost over! But never fear, I will post a sequel. :) More fluff for the next chapter! Oh, how I love writing Fourtris fluff… :)**

**ALSO! I got a review from a guest, asking for a shout out. That is not the right way to go about it. If you want a shout out, say a nice review. One that will make me smile a real smile. One that will make my day. DON'T ask for one. All that does is piss me off. **

**One last thing: I've gotten a couple PMs saying I should write a sex scene. I WILL NOT BE WRITING A SEX SCENE EVER. So stop asking. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent. Ms. Roth does. :)**

**I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all my readers. Just being able to open up the stats for New Surroundings and see the new review or even just a view, really makes my day. **

"**Stay gold Ponyboy" – The Outsiders**

**HAPPY READING MUFFINS!**

I wake up to lips on mine, and open one eye to see Tobias' beautiful eyes looking down at me. His hands are on either side of my head so he doesn't crush me. I pull away, and he flops over beside me, complaining. I smile, and roll onto him. Our lips touch, and it's just like the first time.

Fireworks.

He smiles into the kiss, and I do too, happy to know he loves me. I'm ecstatic. HE LOVES ME! He told me yesterday, on our date. I run my fingers up his bare chest and he shivers, making me smirk. I pull him back to me, and we kiss for a while. Then, I think about something.

"Christina?" I ask, worried. Not in the mood to be dragged away from Tobias' strong embrace, and not in the mood for her to barge in.

"Locked the door," he answers.

"You are a genius," I grin, and kiss him again.

"I know," He answers. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say.

"I love you three," He smirks, and I look at him. "Please?" He whines. I roll my eyes.

"That is so cliché."

"I know," He answers cheekily. I groan, but give in.

"I love you Four." He grins at me, and leans in again. We make out for a while, until someone bangs on the door to Christina's room.

"It's noon!" I hear Uriah yell. "I wanna do something!" I pull away from Tobias and yell back,

"Go do something then!" I go back to Tobias, ignoring Christina and Uriah's complaining. We make out some more, and then…

I feel brave.

I start to take off my shirt, but Tobias stops me.

"Are you sure Tris?" Concern is written all over his face. I nod, and smile.

"I'm ready Tobias." I pause, trying to think of a way to explain my dating past to him. "Before yesterday… I knew I loved you." He smiles at me, and I know I can continue to tell him this information about myself that not even my Mom knows. "But I didn't know you felt the same way."

"Of course I do Tris," He answers. "I love you."

"I know," I whisper. "But," I say louder, "I didn't know that." He nods, frowning. "Hey, don't be sad. I'm not done my speech yet." This brings the smile back, and I continue. "About six months before I arrived in Chicago, I had a different boyfriend. His name was Al. He'd liked me for a while. Maybe… Two years? And I finally gave in." His arms tense around me, so I kiss him. He un tenses. "A month before I moved here, I had a restraining order placed on him." His eyes widen.

"What did he do?"

"Tried to make me do something I wasn't ready for." His eyes go dark, and his arms tighten around me. "I got out before he could do anything though. But today… I know I love you. I know I'm ready."

"Tris… I love you too. So much." He leans back in. "If you're ready, so am I."

**Although I personally think that ending made it totally obvious, they did the nasty. :)**

**Another short chapter… SORRY! But this is the second one in a day, so I hope that makes up for it. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to start with giving a shoutout to my BEST FRIEND EVER Jade, because she's been helping me through my shitty life. Jade doesn't really read my Fanfic, but I wanted to give her a shoutout anyway. So... yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing etc. **

"Yo Uri! Pass it," I yell to Uriah, who's cowering behind the couch. A superman snapback lands in my hands and I laugh as my boyfriend turns to glare at me.

"Give me my snapback, and no one gets hurt," He says. I can tell he's trying to keep a straight face, but a smile is slowly creeping up on him. I stick the hat on my head, and look up at it's brim.

"Nah… I think I'll keep it for a while." I smirk and Tobias playfully glares at me. He starts to run towards me, and I yell "Uriah do something you ass!" So, being the dumbshit he is, he jumps on my boyfriend's back.

And I burst out laughing.

Tobias stumbles a bit but doesn't fall, giving me time to run over to him.

"Hey babe," I smirk. He smirks back. "I like your hat."

"Christina! Stop squealing in my ear! I can't find my phone." Christina abruptly stops, and I flop down on the bed beside her, phone in hand. I can smell Tobias' scent on my pillow, and I roll into it.

"Why were you squealing anyway?" Marlene asks, from her spot on armchair we moved in Tobias and my room from Christina's.

"Because Tris is finally not a virgin!" Christina goes back to squealing, and I spit out the water I had in my mouth.

"What?!" I screech, wishing I hadn't agreed to this girl's night.

"Is it true?" Marlene asks, leaning in towards me. I shrug, feeling my cheeks go red.

"Maybe…" I mutter. I then turn to Christina. "How the fuck did you know?" She grins.

"It was obvious. You and Four have been acting differently, and yesterday you had an after sex glow." I roll back over on to Tobias' pillow, and try to ignore Christina and Marlene's loud voices.

_All of me… _

_Loves all of you…_

Tobias is calling! I pick up the phone, and press the green button.

**(Normal is Tris, Italics is Four)**

_Hey babe_

Please come save me! Christina is killing me.

_Tell her to shut up. I can hear her through the phone!_

Shut up Christina.

_What are you doing? _

Being screeched at by Marlene and Christina. Trying to sleep. Where did the guys take you?

_We're at a burger place. Miss you though. _

I miss you too! Why can't you come back?

_Zeke would rather kill me then let me ruin guy's night… And Uriah's saying I can't see you until tomorrow! It's totally bull… _

I know right! Okay I have to go. Christina is pulling on my hair, and its really pissing me off. Love you.

_I love you too! I'll call you again later. _

Okay. Bye.

**(Call ended)**

I turn to face Christina, but her mouth is wide open.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You… You…" She points to the phone in my hand, and back up to me. I turn a questioning gaze on Marlene, who sighs and shakes her head.

"That's Christina for 'Oh My God you just said I love you.'" I turn back to Christina, who seems to be in a trance.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Meh. She did the same thing to both me and Shauna." I nod, and snap my fingers in front of my friend's face.

"Dude. What's your problem?"

"THIS EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!" Christina suddenly yells. "You said I love you, then you had sex, and now you're in the honeymoon phase!" I'm really confused.

"Honeymoon phase?" I enquire.

"Everything's perfect, and you're inseparable." Christina's eyes glaze over, like she's in a trance. I just roll my eyes, and roll over. I can hear Marlene chuckling behind me, but I just close my eyes.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Christina yells. I jump, and sit straight upright. "Girls night, remember? No guys for a whole night, until seven o'clock tomorrow morning!"

"Don't remind me," I grumble, and slouch over. Christina rolls her eyes, and stands up.

"Get changed into something comfy." She grabs the clothes she had lying beside my bed and snags the washroom before we can. I groan, and walk over to Tobias' dresser. Marlene chuckles when she sees whose stuff I'm going through, before grabbing her pyjamas and going into the bathroom after Christina. I sigh and pull off my shirt. I throw it into the laundry basket beside the door, and shrug into the black shirt of Tobias' I grabbed out of his drawer. I take off my leggings, so I'm only in my underwear, bra, and Tobias' shirt that goes down to just below my butt, and lay back down on my bed, flicking on the TV to Netflix. I hear the bathroom door creak open, and see Christina walk out, in athletic spandex booty shorts and a black tank top. She rolls her eyes when she sees my shirt, and lays down beside me.

"Really Tris? His shirt?" She asks, taking the TV remote out of my hands, and flicking down to Titanic.

"Really Christina? Titanic?" I mimic her. She rolls her eyes, and I smirk. The other side of my bed dips down as Marlene lays down on Christina's other side. Christina clicks down the button, and I grab Tobias' superman snapback from his nightstand beside me. Titanic starts, and I close my eyes.

Finally I can sleep.

**I know, I know. It's really short. But I have the rest of the story pretty well written out, and… Yeah! I'm gonna start to work on the sequel soon! :)**

**I would appreciate it if my lovely readers would kindly review names they think would be good for the sequel (It's about Tris Marlene Christina Uriah and Will's senior year or High School.) Please make them fit with my 'new' theme! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. :)**

**ENJOY!**

I blink my eyes to wipe away the sleep, and turn to the window. Its pitch black, and the clock says 6:54. Why is it so dark? Christina is passed out beside me, and Marlene is on the floor at the foot of the bed. How late did they stay up? I slip out of bed and tiptoe over to the door to Christina and Will's room. I open the door, and it opens to an empty room. I tiptoe through, and go to Uriah and Marlene's. The door opens with a creek, and I slip into the occupied room. Uriah is snoring on the bed, Will is passed out on the couch, and Tobias is curled up on the floor. He looks cold, because he doesn't have a blanket. I smile to myself, and lie down beside him. He stirs a little, and his left eye opens slightly. When he sees me he opens his arms, and I slide into their embrace. I shove my face in his chest, and feel myself fall back to sleep.

Whispers and giggles fill my ears as I slowly wake up. I feel the hard floor under me, and warmth covering my right side. Did I fall out of bed? How did I end up on the floor? I open my eyes slowly, the sudden light blinding me for a short while.

"Tris! I can't believe you didn't stay with the deal!" Christina exclaims when she sees I'm slowly waking up. The reasons for my being on the floor is coming back to me, however slowly, and I blink a couple times.

"I did too stay with the deal!" I exclaim. "I woke up, cold, at six fifty-four! By the time I got in here, it was seven. So back off, bitch." I say the last part jokingly, and all my friends laugh.

"Fine, fine. I give up!" Christina falls onto the big bed, and I grin. I sit up, and Tobias' arms fall away.

"Nice underwear Tris," Uriah snorts. I look down, confused. That's when I remember I went to bed last night only wearing underwear and Tobias' shirt. I scooch back into Tobias' chest, and he wraps his arms around my waist protectively. He sits up, and I lean into him, getting comfortable.

"Perfect! We're in a truth or dare circle," Uriah exclaims. The rest of us groan. DAMMIT URIAH! I quickly stand up.

"I'm gonna go change…" I say, and quickly run through Christina and Will's room into mine. I put on leggings, shorts, a bra, a tank top, a t shirt, and Tobias' shirt that I was wearing before. I run back to the other room, and see that the others have moved over to Will and Christina's room, as it's the biggest one. Tobias is sitting in the armchair, Christina is sitting on the couch, with Will's head on her lap. Christina had the same idea as me, and she pulled a hoodie over her head, to add an extra layer. Uriah is sitting on the loveseat, but Marlene isn't here. She must be changing.

"Finally!" Uriah exclaims. I roll my eyes, and sit on Tobias' lap. Marlene comes in from her room, with her laptop. She opens it up, and types a few things in, before turning it around. I see the faces of two friends we left behind on the screen.

"I decided they should join," she says, sitting down beside Uriah, and leaning into him.

"Hey guys!" Shauna says through the screen, and we all grin. I hadn't realized how much I missed these two.

"Hey!" we all exclaim back.

"Who's ready for some truth or dare?"

**So? What do you think? I hope you like it… **

**Truth or Dare next chapter…. But it's already written so I don't need any options for truths or dares. **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys… I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I've been going through some depressing shit. **

**The A/N at the bottom is REALLY IMPORTANT! READ IT**!

**Disclaimer: You know it. **

**ENJOY!**

"Christina!" Uriah exclaims. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Christina answers, looking almost nervous. I'm not surprised. Uriah's dare's suck.

"Dare you to take Will's shorts off with your teeth." Uriah's mouth is curved up in a grin, while Christina's is the opposite.

"Fine…" She mutters, and Will stands up. It looks almost effortless, like she does it all the time. Actually, thinking about it, I bet she does do it all the time. Will puts his pants back on, and they resume their original position, with Will's hair being stroked be Christina.

Everyone's in their underwear now, so Uriah decides to say we should end it. Zeke and Shauna disconnected a while ago.

"How about we do some singing?" Christina suggests. We all nod, and move into guys and girls. The girls move into Marlene's room, while the guys go to my room, leaving Will and Christina's room open for the hotel staff to set up a makeshift stage.

"Ideas?" Marlene asks, sitting on her bed. I grab the small blanket off the bed, and make myself comfy on the floor, whereas Christina goes over to Marlene's closet.

"Hmm…" I answer. "How about…" I go over to Marlene's laptop, and type a name into Youtube. "You guys know it. Join in."

**(Normal is Tris, italics is Marlene and underlined is Christina.)**

First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)

Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)

And I'm still in the Murda Bizness

I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)

You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)

Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)

Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris

High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)

Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)

Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)

Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?

Champagne spillin', you should taste that

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."

Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is

And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it

Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department

better get my money on time, if they not money, decline

And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind

So get my money on time, if they not money, decline

I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind

Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?

Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that

I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold

I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

Trash the hotel

Let's get drunk on the mini bar

Make the phone call

Feels so good getting what I want

Yeah, keep on turning it up

_Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck_

_Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_

_Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch_

_Ow..._

Still stuntin', how you love that?

Got the whole world asking how I does that

Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that

Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that

It's just the way you like it, huh?

You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?

Never turn down nothing,

Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

Blow

Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

Blow

"That was awesome!" Christina exclaims. "Tris you are such a good rapper!" I smile.

"Thanks. But I don't think that was quite right for this…" Marlene nods.

"I have an idea."

**(Normal is Tris, italics is Marlene, and underlined is Christina.)**

_I'm gonna love ya_

_Until you hate me_

_And I'm gonna show ya_

_What's really crazy_

You should've known better

Than to mess with me, honey

I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya

Gonna love ya, gonna love ya

_Like a black widow, baby_

This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same

First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray

We went from nothing to something, liking to loving

It was us against the world and now we just fucking

It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you

Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you

I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between

Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean

Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long

If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song

You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored

And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer

Now sing

You used to be thirsty for me

But now you wanna be set free

_This is the web, web that you weave_

_So baby now rest in peace (_It's all over with now)

I'm gonna love ya

Until you hate me _(_Right)

_And I'm gonna show ya_ (Show 'em what show 'em what)

_What's really crazy_

You should've known better

Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)

_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_

_Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_

_Like a black widow, baby_

Black, black widow, baby

I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts

Just to get you I'm doing whatever works

You've never met nobody

That'll do you how I do ya

That will bring you to your knees

Praise Jesus hallelujah

I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it

Till you feel like you breathe for it

Till you do any and everything for it

I want you to fiend for it

Wake up and dream for it

Till it's got you gasping for air

And you lean for it

'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind

And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)

Now it's me-time believe that

If it's yours when you want it

I wouldn't promise I need that

Till I'm everywhere that you be at

I can't fall back go quick

Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit

_You used to be thirsty for me _(Right)

_But now you wanna be set free_

This is the web, web that you weave

So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

_I'm gonna love ya_

Until you hate me (Right)

_And I'm gonna show ya_ (Show 'em what show 'em what)

What's really crazy

_You should've known better_

Than to mess with me, honey

_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_

Gonna love ya, gonna love ya

_Like a black widow, baby_

Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby

**Okay, so here's the super important A/N I told you about! **

**Basically, I don't know if I'm actually going to continue this 'trilogy'. I'm not getting that many views, and I feel like no one's reading my shitty story. If you want me to write the next story, about their senior year, I need some moral support, and to know that people are really still reading my story. **

**SOOOO I will finish this story, but if I don't get some support, this may be the last story. I really don't want to do this, because I love writing for you guys, but I'm just not feeling the love and support I did with NTNSNNNL, which is what I really need right now. **

**KEEP THAT IN MIND! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so so sorry that I haven't updated! I didn't have the time to, as much as I totally wanted to, BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS! The ski slopes just opened back up, so I'm hitting the slopes as much as possible. OMG So Chapter 14 (The last chapter) got 16 reviews, and all of them said I should continue on with another story. It really made my day, and I just wanted to say something. **

**New Surroundings hasn't gotten quite the amount of views I was hoping for, and the 65, 756 views and 171 reviews on NTNSNNNL proves that. However, I've decided that although NS has 'only' 97 reviews and 8, 315 views, I will continue on and write a third 'book'. I've decided that even if there's only a few people reading it, I will continue to write. For Them. **

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now. :)**

Four POV

"We have to find a good song!" Uriah exclaims the second we're away from the girls.

"Um… What about this?" Will asks, and music begins to blare out of the speakers attached to my laptop.

**(Normal is Four italics is Uriah underlined is Will)**

You're like perfection, some kind of holiday

You got me thinking that we could run away

You want I'll take you there,

You tell me when and where,

Oh oh oh oh

_But then I asked for your number,_

_Said you don't have a phone_

_It's getting late now,_

_I gotta let you know_

That everybody wants to take you home tonight

But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine

Don't stop doin' what you're doin'

Every time you move to the beat

It gets harder for me

And you know it, know it, know it

Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it

Every time you walk in the room

You got all eyes on you

And you know it, know it, know it

You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,

You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it

_I'm loving what you got,_

_But then you push me off,_

_Oh oh oh oh_

And everybody wants to take you home tonight

But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine

Don't stop doin' what you're doin'

Every time you move to the beat

It gets harder for me

And you know it, know it, know it

Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it

Every time you walk in the room

You got all eyes on you

And you know it, know it, know it

_Every day it's the same, love and games that you play_

_Back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'_

_'Cause every time you move to the beat_

_It gets harder for me_

And you know it, know it, know it

Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it

Every time you walk in the room

You got all eyes on you

And you know it, know it, know it, know it

_Don't stop_ (don't stop, stop what you're doing_) doin' what you're doin'_

('Cause you know that, you know that I like it)

Every time you move to the beat

It gets harder for me

And you know it, know it, know it

_Don't stop, 'cause you know that I like it_ (you know that I like it)

_Every time you walk in the room_

_You got all eyes on you_

_And you know it, know it, know it_

"That was pretty good…" Uriah says. "But… What about this?"

**(Same as before)**

_It's late in the evening_

_Glass on the side_

_I've been sat with you_

_For most of the night_

_Ignoring everybody here_

_We wish they would disappear_

_So maybe we could get down now_

I don't wanna know

If you're getting ahead of the program

I want you to be mine, lady

To hold your body close

Take another step into the no-man's land

For the longest time lady

I need you darling

Come on set the tone

If you feel you're falling

Won't you let me know

Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

If you love me come on get involved

Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe

Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh

_Sing!_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]

_Louder!_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

_Sing!_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

This love is a blaze

I saw flames from the side of the stage

And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days

Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know

But something to drink and maybe something to smoke

Let it go until our roads are changed

Singing we found love in a local rave

No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say

But I can just figure it out and hope and pray

I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."

And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila.

I already know she's a keeper

Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep

If anybody finds out

I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not

Sobering up we just sit on the couch

One thing led to another

Now she's kissing my mouth

_I need you darling_

_Come on set the tone_

_If you feel you're falling_

_Won't you let me know_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

If you love me come on get involved

Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

_Sing!_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]

_Louder!_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

_Sing!_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't even wanna dance

_Can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back_

Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling

_Before the beat kicks in again_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you feel it?_

Sing!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]_

I need you darling

Come on set the tone

If you feel you're falling

Won't you let me know

_Louder!_

_Sing!_

If you love me come on get involved

Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe

_Louder!_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]

_Sing!_

"Guys," I say. "I think I have it."

"You can go first…" Uriah says to the girls, ushering them onto the stage. They roll their eyes, but give in. Marlene presses something on the laptop, and the music starts.

**(Tris is normal Marlene is italics and Christina is underlined)**

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

New money, suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny, rumors fly

And I know you heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over mm

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

_It'll leave you breathless mm_

_Or with a nasty scar_

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

Screaming, crying, perfect storms

I can make all the tables turn

Rose garden filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over mm

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture

Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

You can tell me when it's over mm

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far _

It'll leave you breathless mm

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

Will, Uriah and I all clap really hard. They're really good at singing!

"What were the other ones you were thinking of singing?" Will asks.

"Fancy or Black Widow," Christina answers, and Will nods.

"You're turn guys," Tris says, coming over to me and smirking. I smirk back and stand up, giving her my seat. We take the places that the girls just occupied and Uriah presses play.

**(Normal is Four italics is Uriah and underlined is Will)**

She been my queen

Since we were sixteen

We want the same things,

We dream the same dreams,

Alright _(alright)_

_I got it all_

_'cause she is the one_

_Her mom calls me 'love',_

_Her dad calls me 'son',_

_Alright_ (alright)

I know, I know, I know for sure

[2x]

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

_Na na na na na na_ (oh, yeah)

Na na na na na na (alright)

_Na na na na na na_

Na na

She belongs to me

Kisses like cream,

Her walk is so mean

And every jaw drop

When she's in those jeans,

Alright _(alright)_

I don't exist

If I don't have her

The sun doesn't shine,

The world doesn't turn,

Alright _(alright)_

_But I know, I know, I know for sure_

[2x]

_Everybody wanna steal my girl_

_Everybody wanna take her heart away_

_Couple billion in the whole wide world_

_Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)

_Na na na na na na_ (alright)

Na na na na na na

_Na na na na na na_

She knows, she knows

That I've never let her down before

She knows, she knows

That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now

[2x]

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

_Na na na na na na_ (oh, yeah, alright, yeah)

Na na na na na na (alright)

_Na na na na na na_

Na na

She belongs to me

Na na na na na na _(oh, yeah)_

_(She belongs to me, yeah)_

Na na na na na na _(alright)_

Na na na na na na

She belongs to me

I can see Tris grinning up at me, and I grin back.

"What were the other songs you guys practised?" Christina asks.

"Sing and Don't Stop," Will answers. Christina nods.

"I still can't believe we're leaving soon."

**So? What did you think? I have two chapters written for NS, and I think that might be it! Then a new story will be written, however! I REALLY REALLY REALLY need a name. IT HAS TO START WITH NEW! It can be something simple, like New Year, or it can be something else more complicated, like New Year, New Time, New Memories, New Fun. All inputs are needed, and wanted. :) **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Hey Will, you wanna do the shoutout?**

**Will: The proper way of saying that is Hey Will, would you like to say the shoutout? **

**Me: That's nice. So? Shoutout or no?**

**Will: Ugh Fine… Cat doesn't own Divergent, the rights to that lovely book go to Veronica Roth. **

**Me: Thanks-**

**Will: Ah ah ah, I'm not done. I am quite glad the rights are not belonging to Cat, because then the spelling and grammar of the lovely book would definitely be horrendous. **

**Me: Yeah, we get it. BYE! *Will leaves* As much as it pains me to say it, William is very right. Him and the other Divergent people and shit don't belong to me, and to Veronica Roth instead. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER MUFFINS! **

I hear Uriah gasp.

"It's beautiful…" I whisper, looking at the entrance to the fancy restaurant Christina's parents are paying for. Tobias leans over to whisper in my ear,

"You're way more beautiful." I can feel myself blush, and he chuckles.

"My dress is too tight," I mutter to Christina, tugging on the dark blue material encircling my thighs. She rolls her eyes. I'm just glad my dress isn't silver sparkles like hers… Marlene's is hot pink. The three of us all have the same form of dress, it's a sweetheart neckline and go to just above the knees. They're form fitting, and I'm showing off way more skin than I'm comfortable with. We enter the beautiful restaurant, and are shown to our seats. We sit down, and look over the menu.

I laugh and twirl as Tobias dances with me. My dark blue dress brushes the floor and makes me look like a princess. We're at the Summer Ball, which is an elite affair. Christina's parents paid a big chunk of money for the tickets. I can just make out Marlene and Uriah across the huge room. Marlene's dress sparkles under the lights, and I've never seen her so happy. Christina and Will are slow dancing over in the corner, and I can tell Christina wants to be noticed by the bright pink ball gown she's wearing. They are so adorable, slow dancing to a not so slow song.

Tobias' black pull over is so huge I have to roll up my sleeves multiple times in order to see my hands. He smiles at me from the check in line, where he's sanding with Will and Uriah, waiting to check our bags. We have more then we started with, so I feel bad. I don't want Christina's parents to have to pay even more for our amazing summer.

"I still can't believe we're leaving…" Marlene jerks me out of my thoughts. Christina sighs.

"It's technically not over yet… We're going back to France to meet up with Zeke and Shauna, they're on the plane back with us." I sigh, and the three of us walk over to the other side of the check out counters where the guys have just finished putting our bags. They're on their way to the plane now, just like us.

We walk slowly towards our gate, we're three hours early, so when we get to the gate we plop down in uncomfortable airport seats, and chat for a while.

About an hour before our flight Christina stands up.

"Starbucks anyone?" She asks, grabbing her purse.

"You know it," I say with a wink. She winks back, and everyone else puts in their requests. She and Will go over to the other side of the large circular room with three gates, where there's a Starbucks.

They come back fifteen minutes later, drinks in hand.

"Mocha Cookie Crumble, easy on the whip pour toi," she says, handing me my drink. It's my go to, so everyone in the gang knows it.

Christina gives everyone else their drinks, and sits down on Will's lap, beside me.

Tobias looks down at his watch, and back at us.

"We have about… Forty five minutes." Christina smiles.

"What should we do then?" She asks. Will wraps his arms around Christina's waist, and she leans into his chest. I smile on the inside. They are so adorable together.

"Well I don't think we have time to do anything," I say. "However, I do want to go over to that little store," I say, pointing to the little corner store beside the Starbucks. "I needs some licorice." I jump off Tobias and grab my purse, Christina and Marlene following suit. I go over to the nibs licorice, while Marlene and Christina grab magazines. I roll my eyes and stand behind them in line. They pay for their magazines, and I pay for my licorice and a flake bar, before walking back to the guys.

"Okay, how much time now?" Marlene asks, looking at Tobias.

"Actually, our plane should start boarding any minute now," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Finally!" Uriah exclaims. We all laugh, and hear the intercom say people boarding our flight with mobility issues or young children should go up and board the plane. Uriah grins, he obviously knows we'll be boarding soon. They call two rows and our seats are between those ones, so we get in line. Our passports are checked, and finally we get to our seats.

We get organized, keeping only the things we need for the trip, like my frap and licorice, and our bags are placed in the compartments above our heads.

"You okay?" I whisper to Tobias when I notice he's gone white as a sheet, and is holding on to the armrests like they're going to save him. He subtly shakes his head, so no one notices but me. I smile slightly, and lean towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"The plane is moving," he answers. I smile a bit, and remove his hand from the armrest between us before pushing the armrest up so it's no longer between us. I loosen my seatbelt and lie down so my head is on his lap. I put my feet up on the extra seat by the window, and look up at Tobias. I slip my left hand into his right one, and he smiles weakly down at me. He gets out his phone, which is on airplane mode now, and plugs in his earbuds. He does something, and then hands me an earbud. I look at him questioningly and he motions to put the earbud in, so I do. He presses something, and music starts to play.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

When the song finishes I grin, and pull his head down to mine, to kiss him quickly. I pull away, but he doesn't let me get far, before he pulls me back in. We make out for a while, until Uriah and Marlene yell at us to stop making out because the airplane food is bad enough.

"You two are perfect for each other," I mutter, and Tobias chuckles. "Now I have something to show you," I say with a smile, and take his phone.

_Hey Stephen,_

_I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you._

_And as we walked_

_We were talking –_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold._

_Hey Stephen,_

_Boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone._

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you._

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

_Hey Stephen,_

_I've been holding back this feeling._

_So I've got some things to say to you, ha._

_I seen it all –_

_So I thought –_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do._

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name –_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change._

_Hey Stephen,_

_Why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same._

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you._

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

_They're dimming the street lights._

_You're perfect for me, why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near to shine, shine, shine._

_Hey Stephen,_

_I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose._

_All those other girls –_

_Well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you._

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself.I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you._

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself..._

_...if you look like an angel._

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you._

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

_Myself,_

_Can't help myself,_

_I can't help myself._

**So? What did you think? I was listening to 5SOS Amnesia while writing this chapter… Although that has nothing to do with anything, I figured I'd mention it. I really like that song… I also like those songs I put into this chapter… And the song Tris put on was a song I've always wanted to sing to this person I like, but I've never had the nerve to sing it. So, I thought I'd put it in.**

**One thing: I have some sad news. This is the second last chapter for New Surroundings. The next chapter is the last one, and I'm very sad. However, never fear, as there WILL be a sequel. It should be up a week after the last chapter of NS, and I will be posting an AN when I'm putting it up, like what I did with NTNSNNNL to NS. :) **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	17. Chapter 17

**SO? Are all of you as sad as I am that this is the last chapter of NS? I know I can't wait for the next 'book' to come out, though. **

**Exclaimer: You get it. **

**HAPPY READING MY MUFFINS!**

We walk through the door to the rest of the airport, and the first face I see is my Mom's.

"MOM!" I yell, and drop my bags, running over to her. Thank God Christina let me wear Converse, I wouldn't want to end up like her. She's trying to run to her Mom, but she's wearing six inch black gladiator heels with her skater skirt and black blouse. The back of her shirt is sheer, so I can see the dark red lace bra she's wearing underneath. I lean into my warm embrace, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Uriah has jumped into his Mom's arms, and Zeke is laughing behind her. Mrs. Pedrad seems to have the same sense of humor we do, so she drops her youngest son on the ground. We all laugh, and Mrs. Pedrad smiles.

"We missed you guys!" Mrs. Pedrad exclaims. I notice only the only parents here are Mrs. Pedrad, Christina's mom, and my Mom. I feel kind of bad for the others, whose parents couldn't make it, but at the same time the moms that have come are like moms to all of us.

"So? We getting out of here," my Mom asks, motioning to Tobias and I, and then the exit. I nod, and we head out.

"TRIS!" Someone yells behind me. I turn around, and Christina is fast walking over to me. "We're going to the mall tomorrow. We need clothes for school on Monday." I sigh. Thanks Christina… I was trying to forget school was starting in three days. I nod, and follow Tobias and my mom out of the building.

Our stuff is loaded in the car, and Tobias and I get in the backseat, while my mom gets in the drivers one.

We arrive at our house, and we all go in. Tobias helps me get my bags up to my room, and we collapse on my bed.

"Do you wanna stay here for a while? Until you get a new place I mean." He smiles.

"Would your mom be cool with it?" I grin.

"Duh! She loves you," I say. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"I'd love to."

"Great!" I jump up and tell Tobias to wait there. I ask my mom, and she says yes. I grin at her and give her a hug, before running upstairs to tell Tobias the good news.

"Christina, I don't need all this," I say, motioning to the piles of clothes she has shoved into my hands that she's saying I have to take into the fitting rooms.

"Just try it on," She exclaims, grinning like a maniac. I roll my eyes and take it into the small room. I put outfit after outfit. There were at least ten, and each one had either a dress or a shirt and pants, and shoes, and an accessory. She makes me show her every one of them, and when I'm done she buys me all of them!

"Christina…" I say. "You don't have to do this," I say. She smirks.

"Yeah, I do. If I don't, who will? You're not gonna buy this," She says, pointing to a black dress that's really pretty, but it has an open back. "I really liked it on you, as I did all of this, so I'm getting it for you." She grins, and turns back to the cashier.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," she answers, still grinning.

"Food court?" I ask hopefully. She sighs, and rolls her eyes.

"I guess I owe you one…"

I smirk and flop down on Tobias' bed, boxes surrounding me.

"Well then, thanks for your help," he says, and I grin. "Not that you did anything, but whatever." I smirk.

"I tried, you wouldn't let me," I answer. He smirks. "I'm glad you have your own place now though."

"You can come over anytime," he says, and winks.

"You are such a teenage boy!" I exclaim jokingly, and jump off the bed and into his arms.

"You love me…" He answers, just before my lips crash against his. His hands go to my waist, his thumbs brushing a sliver of bare skin between my shirt and jeans. It sends shivers up my spine, and I smile into the kiss. I put my fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer to me, something I thought impossible. His hands slowly creep up my shirt, and land softly just below my bra. I wind my arms around his neck and twist my hands in his hair. He lifts me up by placing his hands under my ass, and sets me on a pile of boxes, making us closer in height.

Then… My phone rings. I groan into Tobias' mouth, but move away. He doesn't let me get that far though, because he pulls my mouth back to his.

"Maybe it'll go away," He murmurs. I sigh, and push him away, jumping off the boxes.

It's Christina.

"Hey Chris," I grumble. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias smirk, and then feel his lips on my neck. I lean into him, it feels really good.

"C'mon, you have to come over now!" She exclaims. I groan slightly, and Tobias chuckles, so I glare at him.

"I know you don't want to, but we have to go to school together tomorrow," she says, interpreting my groan as 'I don't want to come over,' when really it was 'oh my god Tobias that feels really good'.

"I'll be over in half an hour," I answer, and I can almost hear her grin over the phone.

"Awesome! See you then!" She hangs up, and I grin at Tobias.

"Where were we?"

**So? What did you think? That was – sadly – the last chapter of New Surroundings, but when I put the first chapter of the next one up, there will be an A/N posted here, and… yeah! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, so the new story's up! It's called New Year New Times New People New Memories… **

**Go to my profile then click on it to read! **

**Stay Dauntless,**

**~Cat**


	19. Entering a Contest

Hello my lovely readers!

I was invited to enter a Fanfiction contest on (slash) fandom2 , so I did, and I was wondering if you could all find my story and vote for it?

The story I submitted was New Town New State New Name New Life.

In order to vote you have to make an account, but it's super easy and I would love you forever for it.

If you're planning on it, or you see this and do it, tell me!

Stay Dauntless,

~Cat


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL READERS! **

**This is a post that is going on all three of my previous stories, and it's a notification saying that Vulpella's first chapter has been posted! **

**If you decide to read it, be sure to drop a review. I'd love to see how many of the people reading my new story are people that found Vulpella through my old stories! **

**Hope to hear from you soon! **

**Stay Dauntless, **

**~Cat**


End file.
